Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging system, a control apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been commercially available a radiation imaging apparatus which irradiates an object with radiation from a radiation generating apparatus, digitizes a radiation image which is the intensity distribution of radiation transmitted through the object, and generates a clear radiation image by performing image processing for the digitized radiation image, and a radiation imaging system using the radiation imaging apparatus.
In such a radiation imaging system, the radiation generating apparatus irradiates the radiation imaging apparatus with radiation, and the radiation imaging apparatus transfers acquired radiation image data to an image processing apparatus such as a control computer for image processing and storage. The image processing apparatus causes a display apparatus such as a display to display the processed image.
The radiation imaging apparatus forms an image based on an electric signal generated in accordance with radiation. For example, a radiation detection apparatus is configured by stacking a phosphor on each pixel formed from a photoelectric conversion element and the like. The radiation imaging apparatus converts radiation into visible light through the phosphor, holds the visible light in the form of charges, and forms an image from the amount of charge read out.
The radiation imaging apparatus which forms an image from the amount of charge requires a certain time after the energization of a target circuit to enter an imaging enable state for the stabilization of image quality. On the other hand, as a method of saving power by shortening the time to enable imaging, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-273858 discloses a method of changing the timeout time after the energization of a circuit for setting an imaging enable state, in accordance with the input state of patient information and an imaging protocol.
In addition, a conventional radiation imaging system is designed to match the timing of radiation generation with the timing of imaging by performing communication between the radiation generating apparatus and the radiation imaging apparatus. Recently, however, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-219538, there is known a scheme of performing imaging immediately after the detection of radiation on the radiation imaging apparatus side without performing communication between the radiation generating apparatus and the radiation imaging apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-219538 discloses a method of suppressing a deterioration in image quality by reducing noise and suppressing excess power consumption.
According to the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-273858, however, if it takes much time to input patient information and an imaging protocol, the remaining time for actual imaging shortens. For example, timeout may occur during adjustment of the respiratory timing of a patient, resulting in an imaging disable state. This may require a certain waiting time to set an imaging enable state again. In addition, the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-219538 may perform radiation irradiation without noticing that it has changed into an imaging disable state to result in failing to capture a desired radiation image (misshooting).
In consideration of the above problem, the present invention provides a technique of reducing the possibility of misshooting by suppressing the occurrence of a screen transition unexpected by an operator at the time of actual imaging while achieving power saving.